


Anything Your Heart Desires

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan "Buck" Buckley Has a Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Karaoke, M/M, Singing, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), no beta we die like that guy’s golf clubs at the airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Has he ever sung at karaoke?” Karen asked, though it sounded like she was trying to whisper.“Nope,” Chimney said, popping the word like you would bubble gum. “He always chickens out.”---Or, Eddie always ducks out of singing at karaoke. Buck is left in the dark until he accidentally stumbled upon the reason why.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 283





	Anything Your Heart Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I don't have to post a fic today, right? Right?!  
> Fern: Post, post, post!
> 
> This for you Fern, <3

“Alright, who’s next?” Buck smirked as Hen slid back into the booth. He, Eddie, Chimney, Maddie, Hen, and Karen were out for a night of drinks (not including Maddie, obviously) and karaoke. Hen and Chimney had just finished a rendition of ‘Livin’ On a Prayer’ (obnoxious air guitar from Chimney included).

“Well Chimney and I would go but you said we’re not allowed to sing Islands in the Stream,” Maddie said with a slight pout. 

“Nobody needs you two rubbing how adorable you are in everyone’s face,” Hen said, picking up her drink. “Karen, is it your turn?”

“Nope,” Karen said. “I’ve already sung twice. And if you want me to go a third time, Mama’s going to need more shots.”

“I’m down for more shots,” Chimney said before getting a look from Maddie. “Oh, uh, I mean, no more alcohol for me. Solidarity.”

“Says the guy who was downing tequila the last time we went out,” Buck said to which Chimney flipped him off. “And if it’s anyone’s turn to go, it’s Eddie’s.” He glanced at Eddie, who was taking a sip of his beer. Buck tried not to stare at his very kissable lips and he certainly tried no to fantasize about those lips on his. Karaoke night with their friends and family was not when he needed to be thinking about that.

“I’m good,” Eddie said, putting his beer bottle down. Everyone booed and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Where’s your sense of fun?” Chimney asked, swaying a little into Maddie’s arm. Maddie nodded in agreement with Chimney, giggling at his inebriated state.

“Yeah Eddie,” Hen said, giving Eddie a look. “We all went. It’s your turn.”

“Still gonna pass,” Eddie said, looking away. Hen huffed and looked at Buck. 

“He’s your best friend,” Hen said, gesticulating at Eddie. “Talk some sense into him.” Buck raised an eyebrow and Hen moved her hands around at Eddie. Buck huffed as turned towards Eddie. 

“We can do a duet Eddie,” Buck offered. “Something classic rock so people sing along.” Eddie glanced at Buck, almost studying him for a moment. Then he shook his head. 

“I’m good Buck, really.” Then he got up and headed towards the bar. 

“Has he ever sung at karaoke?” Karen asked, though it sounded like she was trying to whisper.

“Nope,” Chimney said, popping the word like you would bubble gum. “He always chickens out.”

“Eddie’s not a chicken,” Buck said, feeling the need to defend his best friend, who was still getting a drink at the bar. “Maybe he just can’t sing and is embarrassed.” The other four murmured responses to each other before jumping into a different topic of conversation. Buck just glanced back at Eddie, who was leaning against the bar. 

Thanks to the fog of alcohol, Buck got a little lost staring at Eddie. He always had to be careful of that, staring at Eddie that is. Because if anyone caught him, they’d be able to see on Buck’s face how he really felt. But he shook that away, furrowing his eyebrows a little bit. Why didn’t Eddie sing at karaoke? Was he a bad singer? Or was it something else?

“Here.” Eddie took his seat back next to Buck, pushing a beer bottle towards him. “Saw you were getting low.” And Buck smiled, forgetting all about Eddie not wanting to do karaoke.

* * *

Buck sighed as he let himself into Eddie’s house. Eddie had texted him an hour ago saying Christopher was sick, which meant they couldn’t come over for video games. Buck had texted back asking if Eddie needed anything. Eddie had then texted him back a small list and a thank you. And then Buck had headed to the store. 

What was supposed to be a quick trip ended up talking a half hour, since apparently everything in LA was slow. He had meant to text Eddie as well, saying he was on his way. But it had taken so long and he was now rushing, so he had forgotten. 

But now he was here, setting the groceries down in the kitchen. He unpacked them and then went looking for a pot for soup. But then, he realized Eddie didn’t know he was there. So, he stopped what he was doing and went looking for Eddie. He walked into the living room but saw the TV was off and only one lamp on. Buck continued down the hallway, wondering where the Diaz boys were.

As he got closer to Christopher’s room, he heard soft singing coming from inside the room. Buck paused trying to figure out why the voice sounded familiar. But then he shook his head and moved towards the door of Christopher’s room. He paused at the door, wide-eyed, as he peered in. 

“When you wish upon a star.” Eddie was sitting on Christopher’s bed, the nine-year old burrowed against Eddie’s side, eyes shut. Eddie’s hand was carding through Christopher’s hair, a soft smile on his face. And he was singing. “Makes no difference who you are.” Buck felt his jaw drop as Eddie continued singing. He had thought that Eddie had a bad voice. But that was far from the case.

Eddie was halfway through the song when he looked away from Christopher. He looked a little surprised when he noticed Buck standing there. Eddie’s cheeks reddened but he stared at Buck for a moment before looking back at Christopher and continuing to sing. When he finished, he got up with a sigh before exiting Christopher’s room. Buck took a step back, as Eddie shut the door, still staring at him. 

“So, uh, you heard that?” Buck just nodded. Eddie chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head. “I only do that when he’s sick. I, uh, I used to sing that to him all the time because for a few months, Pinocchio was the only thing that would put him to sleep and it was easier to sing than put the movie in and…”

“You...you can sing.” Buck cut off Eddie’s rambling, barely able to understand what he was saying because he couldn't stop thinking about how Eddie could sing. Eddie tilted his head, confusion dashing across his face. “I thought….you never sing at karaoke!”

“Because I think karaoke is silly, Buck.” Eddie said with a chuckle. “It’s silly and I really only want to sing to people who matter to me.”

“If you think karaoke is silly,” Buck started, tilting his head. “Then why do you come?” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck again, a soft smile on his face.

“Because I like spending time with everyone,” Eddie said “And I like spending time with you.” Buck smiled and he swore he saw Eddie blush.

“I, uh, I like spending time with you too.” Eddie smiled, taking a step closer to Buck. Then something dawned on Buck. “You said you only want to sing to the people that matter to you.”

“Yeah,” Eddie said, taking another step towards Buck. “I said that.”

“But...but you didn’t stop when you saw me.” Eddie smiled softly, making Buck’s heart pound against his chest. 

“Yeah.”

“But.” Eddie just shook his head before bringing his hand up to Buck’s cheek. “Oh.” Eddie chuckled as his other hand came up to cradle Buck’s face.

“Yes Buck, you matter to me,” Eddie whispered before sealing his lips over Buck’s. Buck’s eyes fluttered shut, melting forward. His hands came to rest at Eddie’s waist, finding himself falling deeper and deeper into the kiss.

“You matter to me too,” Buck panted, when he finally needed to pull away. Eddie smiled, resting his forehead against Buck’s.

“Good,” Eddie said before taking a step back, the soft smile still on his face. “Now come on. You promised to help me make soup.” He stuck his hand out and Buck let his fingers interlace with Eddie’s, grinning at the brunette. Eddie tugged Buck down towards the kitchen. 

And if Buck stumbled a little when Eddie started to hum, then that was his business.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
